You Want Me Become A Vampire?
by tsurara-chan98
Summary: HALO! saya author yang gag pandai bikin summary,mungkin ni judul ama cerita gag sejalan.


Langsung aja baca oke? Karna fic ini dibuat secara sembunyi – sembunyi jadi saya harus cepat ngetiknya _ _" *dihajar reader* dan salam kenal saya author baru!

Fandom: Alice nine,the gazette,versailles,sug.

Pairings: sagaxshou(alice nine)

Disclaimer: Alice nine punya PSC

Warnings: abal,gaje,typo(s),dll (kalo mau nambahin silahkan ^^a)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ AUTHOR POV ~

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap,terlihat seseorang dengan tangan dan kaki nya yang diikat rantai. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik orang ini sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Nama pemuda ini adalah Shou. Ya,Shou tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan berakhir seperti ini pada hari itu,pada hari itu orang yang ia percaya telah menukar nya dengan 'monster' itu.

~ FLASHBACK (ON)~

Pagi hari,di sebuah café yang masih tutup terlihat sesosok pemuda cantik membawa sebuah kardus bertuliskan 'RED BERRY code:v4',ya Shou lah yang sedang membawa kardus itu. Kardus itu berisi berbotol-botol cairan berwarna merah pekat dan berbau amis. Cairan itu adalah darah,shou sudah tidak heran atau pun terkejut lagi karna memang pemilik café itu adalah seorang vampire,vampire itu bernama Nao. Shou di tolong Nao saat shou berumur 13 tahun.

_10 tahun yang lalu…_

Keluarga Shou adalah seorang vampire hunter,mereka di bantai oleh para vampire yang haus akan darah dan marah akan dendam yang mereka simpan pada keluarga hunter itu.

Malam itu,Shou baru pulang dari minimarket untuk membeli beberapa snack dan sebotol jus untuk ia nikmati bersama adik nya Hiroto. Alangkah terkejut nya ia ketika melihat kobaran api yang besar berasal dari rumah nya,ia segera berlari kerumah nya yang memang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Ia melihat ayah dan ibu nya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Dengan segera ia mencari adiknya Hiroto,tapi sekeras apapun ia berteriak dan mencari Hiroto tak kunjung ia temukan di rumah yang sudah hampir rata dengan tanah itu. Ketika itu ia putus asa dan menangis di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba vampire yang telah membunuh orang tua dan adik nya itu datang menghampirinya. Shou sangat terkejut,ia tidak tahu cara mengalahkan ataupun menyerang vampire didepan nya ini,sekedar lari atau pun kabur saja itu pun tidak mungkin.

"Hei lihat apa yang kita temukan? Salah satu anak dari vampire hunter tadi"

" Sepertinya ia lebih lemah dari pada saudara nya"

"Saudaranya saja bisa melarikan diri tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa melarikan diri"

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum saja darah nya sampai habis dan memberikan mayatnya ke anjing hutan?"

Shou pun tercekat,ia diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan tangis nya. Kemudian saat vampire itu akan menyentuhnya , tiba- tiba vampire- vampire itu menjadi serpihan debu. Shou memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat, seorang pemuda tersenyum kepada nya. Shou yang notabene badan nya kecil itu pun langsung dibawa pergi dari tempat itu. Pemuda itu membawa nya ke sebuah café yang jauh dari tempat itupun memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengajak bicara Shou sambil menghidangkan segelas coklat panas dan memberikannya kepada Shou.

"Hallo namaku Murai Naoyuki,siapa namamu?" Tanya Nao ramah.

"Na,namaku Kohara Kazamasa,kau bisa memanggilku Shou" jawab Shou sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ada disana?"

"Ke,ketika aku baru pulang dari minimarket aku melihat api yang sangat besar dari dalam rumahku dan ternyata orangtua ku sudah mati dan adik ku hilang entah kemana. Apakah kau vampire hunter?"

"Bukan. Aku bukan vampire hunter,aku sama dengan mahluk yang menyerang ke dua orangtuamu itu. atau lebih tepat nya aku juga seorang vampire" jawab Nao santai.

"Ka,kau vampire?" Shou berkata sambil takut – takut dan sedikit bergeser mundur duduk nya.

"Hei,jangan takut begitu,setidak nya aku berbeda tingkat dari mereka,jadi kau jangan takut ya?"

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersama ku saja! Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal lagikan?"

"Iya,tapi apakah aku tidak merepotkan mu? Dan aku harus membayar dengan apa?"

"Ah! Tentu saja aku tidak direpotkan oleh mu,malah aku senang karena aku tidak sendiri lagi. Oh iya kau tidak perlu membayar,tapi hanya saja aku butuh bantuan mu untuk membantuku di café ini oke?"

"Baiklah,aku akan membantumu Nao-san"

"Nao-san? Apa itu tidak terlalu formal panggil saja aku Naoki bagaimana?"

"Baiklah!"

Sejak saat itu Shou selalu merasa bahwa Nao adalah pahlawannya,sampai suatu hari saat Nao memanggilnya…

"Shou-chan! Cepat kesini!"

"Tunggu sebentar Naoki!"

Shou pun berlari kebelakang untuk menemui Nao. Ia sudah sampai dibelakang dan melihat seseorang dibelakang Nao. Orang itu tidak tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Ada apa Naoki memanggilku?" jawab Shou sambil tersenyum.

"Shou-chan maafkan aku" Nao memeluk Shou yang bingung.

"Kenapa Naoki minta maaf?"

"Cepatlah Nao-san aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ahirnya orang itupun buka mulut.

"Baiklah,selamat tinggal Shou-chan"

"Apa maksud semua ini Naoki!" Shou kaget karna ada 2 orang yang menariknya dengan paksa masuk kedalam sebuah mobil dibelakang pria tadi.

"Saga-kun jangan kasar kepadanya"

"Itu kehendak ku Nao-san" jawab pemuda yang bernama Saga itu datar.

"Dan sesuai janjiku kaum mu selamat"

"NAOKI! APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI NAOKI!" Shou berteriak dari kaca jendela mobil itu.

"Diam" satu kata itu membuat Shou kehilangan kesadarannya. Ketika terbangun Shou sudah berada didalam ruangan yang gelap itu dengan tangan dan kaki yang dirantai.

~FLASHBACK(OFF)~

KRIETTTT…..

Pintu ruangan gelap itu terbuka dan menampakkan 'monster' yang membawa nya ke ruangan gelap itu. Shou beranjak mundur ke belakang sampai punggung nya menubruk dinding. Monster yang bernama Saga itu mendekati Shou sambil menyeringai sampai menampakkan taring nya.

"Nee… kenapa Shou? Aku hanya lapar makanya aku mengunjungi mu. Kau takut? Tenang,aku akan mengeluarkan ? kau senang bukan? Ayo kita kunjungi Naoki mu."

"Ka,ka,kau ma,mau melepaskan ku?" Tanya Shou sedikit berharap.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mau makan malam ini di café nya Nao-san. Tidak mungkin aku menghisap darah mu terus menerus kan? Yang ada kau mati kehabisan darah kan?"

Ya setiap malam Saga akan datang untuk 'makan' di ruangan gelap itu,atau lebih tepat nya meminum darah Shou setiap malam. Ya,seperti yang kalian tahu Nao adalah vampire dan Saga adalah vampire yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi dari Nao. maka apa pun yang diminta Saga ke vampire sederajat Nao maupun tidak,maka mereka akan memberikannya dengan senang hati ataupun berat hati.

~ SHOU POV~

Sebenar nya waktu Saga bilang akan mengeluarkan ku aku sangat senang,tapi ketika ia mengatakan nama Naoki,aku lebih senang lagi. Sebenarnya setelah 3 minggu berada didalam ruangan gelap itu,aku mulai mengetahui apa alasan Naoki menyerahkan ku ke Saga dari mendengar pembicaraan penjaga rungan gelap ini. Saga yang memiliki ikatan dengan pemimpin asosiasi vampire hunter,meminta agar kaum vampire Nao tidak dibasmi karna terkena tuduhan pembunuh salah satu keluarga anggota divisi utama asosiasi vampire hunter 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan Saga meminta diriku sebagai bayarannya,padahal penjaga ruangan itu mengatakan Naoki sudah bersusah payah supaya Saga mengganti bayaran nya. Ahirnya Naoki menyerah ketika 2 vampire kastanya mati,wajar saja Naoki merasa bertanggung jawab karena Naoki adalah pemimpin vampire 'level center' atau lebih sering disebut 'level C' sama halnya dengan Saga,pemimpin vampire 'level aristocrat' atau lebih sering disebut 'level A' ,lebih tepat nya vampire paling berkuasa karena itu adalah level vampire tertinggi. Walaupun Naoki seorang vampire aku tidak pernah membencinya,karena ia adalah vampire baik hati yang telah menolongku.

"Pakailah baju ini,kau harus sudah selesai ketika aku masuk"

"Ba,baiklah" Saga sudah selesai melepas rantai di tangan dan kakiku.

_5 menit kemudian~_

"Shou,kau sudah selesai?"  
"Su,sudah" uh! Sial,kakiku sulit digerakkan.

"Ada apa? Kau sulit berdiri?" Saga menghampiriku yang susah payah menopang badanku dengan bertumpu pada dinding ruangan itu.

"Sudahlah,tidak usah di paksakan" Saga tiba-tiba menggendongku dan membuatku terkejut.

~ SAGA POV ~

"Sudahlah,tidak usah di paksakan" aku langsung menggendong nya dengan gaya 'bride style' yang membuatnya kaget. Aku langsung berjalan dengan santai keluar tanpa memperhatikan wajah penjaga di sana. Aku masuk kedalam mobilku dan menduduk kan nya disampingku.

"Te,terimakasih" dia menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya,terlihat manis dimataku.

"Tidak apa" aku menutup pintu mobilku dan menyuruh supirku berangkat.

"Dan satu lagi… aku ingin minta hadiah karna sudah menggendongmu" dengan cepat aku sambar bibir merah nya yang terlihat menggoda. Setelah beberapa saat kulihat ia mulai mendorongku. Aku tahu ia sudah kehabisan nafas,walaupun enggan aku tetap melepaskan ciuman kami. Kulihat dia mulai menghirup udara sebanyak – banyak nya.

"Hm….. bibir mu manis sekali Shou" aku mengatakannya sambil mengeluarkan seringai ku. Ia langsung menunduk malu dan bisa kulihat kalau ia sudah mulai menampakkan rona merah di kedua pipi nya,manis sekali. Setiap aku mengunjunginya,ia selalu menampakkan wajah ketakutan, jarang sekali ia memperlihat kan wajah manis seperti ini kepada ku.

Selang 30 menit,kami sampai didepan cafe nao-san. Aku keluar lebih dulu,kulihat shou berusaha menggeser duduk nya,yah aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"Tunggu disini Shou,dan jangan coba – coba keluar" aku mengikatkan rantai di leher dan tangannya.

"Baiklah" ia menjawab dengan nada kecewa. Secepat mungkin aku menemui Nao-san.

"Nao-san,apa kau sibuk? Kalau tidak cepat ikut aku"

"Mm? Saga-kun? Aku tidak sibuk kok lagian ada Tora" yah sebenarnya semua vampire memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Sakamoto-sama' atau para pelayanku memanggil 'Saga-sama' tapi tidak untuk Nao-san,aku memperbolehkan nya memanggilku dengan 'Saga-kun' karna ia teman kecilku. Tanpa basa – basi kutarik tangan nya menuju pintu belakang cafe,setelah itu aku menarik Shou keluar mobil.

"Cepat Shou,kau jalan lama sekali"

"Tu,tunggu sebentar aku susah jalan kalau kau menarik rantai leherku" Aku berbalik kebelakang dan kulihat Shou berjalan tertatih–tatih,aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan tanpa basa–basi lagi kugendong kembali tubuhnya,kulihat mukanya memerah,aku jadi ingin memakannya.

_"__N__ao-san,aku__bawa sesuatu"_

_"__A__pa itu __S__aga-kun? Sh,__S__hou-chan?"_

_"__H__m,aku mau __minum__N__ao-san,aku mau red berry __c__ode v4 seperti biasa"_

_"__B__aiklah,__S__hou-chan kau mau apa?" _

_"__A__ku mau kentang goreng!__ Dan icecream vanila!__"_

_"__H__ahaha,seperti kebiasaan mu __S__hou!"_

_"__D__uduklah dulu disana __S__hou,aku mau bicara dengan __N__ao-san"_

_"__B__aiklah"_

_Shou duduk di meja dekat pintu belakang,__N__ao-san mulai berbicara_

_"__S__epertinya dia bahagia bersamamu"_

_"__T__idak,hanya ketika aku mengajak nya ketempat mu saja ia senang,tapi tidak bersamaku"_

_"__H__ah~,sudahlah,tunggu dulu di meja,aku mau memasak untuk __S__hou"_

_Huf~ aku akan sering – sering mengajak __S__hou kesini,aku ingin melihat senyum __S__hou lagi._

_~ NORMAL POV ~_

_Saga duduk berhadapan dengan Shou yang sedang memainkan rambutnya,sambil memperhatikan Shou,Saga melihat – lihat pengunjung Nao yang sebagian kecil bercampur dengan vampire level C. Para vampire yang sadar akan itu langsung saja membungkuk hormat kepada Saga. _

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

_"Shou-chan! Ini dia kentang goreng dan icecream mu! Dan Saga ini khusus untuk mu"_

_"Yei! Kentang goreng dan icecream Naoki! Aku makan ya!"_

_"Siapa yang suruh kau makan?"_

_"Umm,kau jahat sekali! Masa aku mau makan saja tak boleh! Iya kan Naoki?"_

_"Hahaha,wajah mu lucu sekali Shou,sudah jangan bertengkar,ayo makan"_

_"Yee! Naoki baik! Kalau begitu ittadakimasu!"_

_"Hmp~,Shou-chan tak pernah berubah"_

_"Kalau didepan mu,dia selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil"_

_"Hahaha,Saga-kun jangan marah dong,ya sudah aku kerja dulu ya,Tora mulai kerepotan tuh"_

_"Hmm" setelah Saga menjawab,Nao pergi membantu Tora,sementara itu Saga mulai asik dengan kegiatan memandangi Shou sambil meminum red berry nya. Tiba-tiba saja,semua pelanggan vampire Nao berlarian kebelakang sambil membungkukkan badan kepada Nao dan Saga yang mereka lewati. _

_Saga yang melihat itu langsung melihat ke arah pintu masuk cafe,dan terlihatlah olehnya seseorang yang berjalan kearah Nao. Nao dan Saga tahu kalau ia adalah vampire hunter._

_"Maaf ada perlu apa ya?" Nao menghalangi jalan laki – laki itu._

_"Aku mau bertemu dengan laki-laki yang ada dibelakang sana,ini pesan dari asosiasi vampire hunter"_

_"Baiklah,ikut aku" laki-laki itu pun mengikuti jalan Nao ketempat Saga. Saga yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miring._

_"Ada apa Hiroto-san?"_

_"Ada pesan dari asosiasi vampire hunter,anda di undang untuk rapat malam ini dimarkas kami" Hiroto berkata sambil melirik Shou yang sedang makan._

_"Baiklah Hiroto-san aku akan datang sebentar lagi,ayo Shou aku mau pergi"_

_"Eh? Sudah mau pergi? Aku mau disini untuk malam ini boleh ya?"_

_"Tidak Shou,kau harus pulang"_

_"Baik,baik,ayo kita pulang" Shou beranajak dari duduknya,sesaat ia memperhatikan pemuda di depannya yang tak lain adalah Hiroto. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut,terlihat Hiroto juga sama terkejutnya._

_"Hi,Hiro-pon? Kau Hiro-pon?" tanya Shou memastikan_

_"Shou-nii san? Kau kah itu?" tanya Hiroto kaget._

_"I,iya ini aku pon" Saga yang melihat itu langsung memakaikan rantai di tangan dan leher Shou,Shou yang mengerti itu langsung saja beranjak dari tempat itu. Hiroto yang kaget melihat kakak nya di rantai sperti itu langsung saja bertanya kepada Saga dengan nada suara tinggi._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Shou-nii? Shou-nii kenapa kau diam saja"_

_"Sekarang dia milikku,tanpa seizin ku dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan mu" Saga menjawab dengan ekspresi datar. Dengan segera,Saga menarik rantai leher Shou dan berpamitan kepada Nao,meniggalkan Hiroto yang diam mematung._

_Di mansion Saga~..._

_Saga tampak menarik Shou kedalam suatu ruangan. Shou hanya bisa pasrah karena ia pasti akan dikurung lagi. Shou memperhatikan Saga yang sepertinya marah karena ia bercakap-cakap dengan Hiroto._

_~ SHOU POV ~_

_Saga kenapa ya? Apa dia marah? Pasti dia marah dan akan mengurungku lagi! Ahh sial! Loh? Kenapa Saga berhenti di sini? Ruangan ini bukan seperti ruangan gelap itu. Aduduh! Saga kalau mau narik orang kira – kira dong! Kan sakit leherku,mana di selalu menghisap darah lewat leherku lagi,huh!_

_KLEKKK..._

_Saga membuka sebuah ruangan dengan tempat tidur king size terdapat di ruangan itu dan terdapat sebuah sofa dan meja di tengah ruangan ini. Saga menarik ku masuk dan mengikatkan leherku ke sandaran kasur king size di ruangan itu. Setelah selesai Saga beranjak dari tempat tidur._

_"Shou,kalau kau mau istirahat,istirahatlah. Aku ada rapat. Nanti aku akn kembali lagi" Sebelum aku menjawab Saga sudah pergi terdengar bunyi pintu di kunci dari luar. Hah~ ya sudahlah aku istirahat saja. Tapi... aku tidak mengerti,apa maksudnya dia akan kembali lagi? Kembali kemana? Kekamar ini? Ahh! Sudahlah aku lelah aku mau tidur saja._

_~NORMAL POV ~_

_Pagi harinya..._

_Shou yang masih tidur,merasakan udara dingin mendera tubuh nya. Ia berguling kearah kanan dan menabrak sesuatu. Perlahan ia buka matanya,ia mulai mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya dan mengumpulkan kesadaran nya. Saat kesadaran nya sudah terkumpul,dilihat nya sesosok tubuh di depan nya tidak meggunakan pakaian atau lebih tepat nya bertelanjang dada. Shou yang kaget langsung saja berteriak sampai membangunkan pemilik tubuh didepan nya._

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Uhm,ada apa sih?"_

_"Ke,ke,kenapa kau ada di tempat tidur ini Saga?"_

_"Aku kan sudah bilang 'setelah rapat aku akan kembali lagi',apa kau tidak ingat" Shou pun diam,ia mencoba mengingat – ingat kata-kata Saga tadi malam._

_"Be,benar juga ya. Tapi kenapa kau kesini!"_

_"Aku mau istirahat,tentu saja aku kesini. Ini kamarku"_

_"Ka,ka,kamarmu? Lantas kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?"  
"Aku mau tidur dengan mu" Shou pun diam,lalu ia menunduk dan melihat kalau ia hanya memakai selimut saja. Di lihatnya kebawah,ia mendapati kalau ia tak memakai sehelai benang pun._

_"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Ada apa lagi Shou?"_

_"Ke,ke,KENAPA AKU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU!" Shou menjerit histeris._

_"Memang nya kenapa kalau kau tidak pakai baju?"_

_~ SHOU POV ~_

_KENAPA IA HARUS TANYA! Jelas – jelas dia membuat ku kaget. Ya ampun rasanya aku pusing sekali. Kepala ku teras berat sekali. Kenapa tiba – tiba gelap. Kurasa aku kehilangan kesadaran._

_~ SAGA POV ~_

_BRUKKKKK!_

_"Shou? Ya ampun segitu kaget nya dia? Sudahlah" aku beranjak dari tempat tidur ku dan membenarkan posisi Shou,setelah itu aku mandi dan bersiap untuk sarapan pagi. Aku benci sekali mengingat pertemuan Shou dan Hiroto-san yang seperti nya adik Shou yang menghilang dulu seperti yang dikatakan Nao-san. Aku muak melihat nya,apalagi setelah rapat tadi malam._

_~ FLASHBACK(ON) ~_

_ "Seperti keputusan rapat kita kali ini,Nao-san,vampire yang membunuh anggota divisi utama vampire hunter adalah vampire level end atau 'level E' maka dari itu tuduhan kami tarik"_

_"Terimakasih Kai-san"_

_"Hm,dan untuk Takeru-san,tolong antisipasi para vampire 'level D' yang akan berubah menjadi vampire 'level E',karena anda adalah pemimpin vampire 'level D'"_

_"Khukhukhu,tenang saja Kai-san,karena Masato dan shinpei sudah mempunyai vaksin pencegahnya dan Chiyu yang akan memberikan vaksin-vaksin itu bukan begitu Yuji?"_

_"Ya Takeru-sama"_

_"Baiklah bagaimana dengan populasi vampire 'level B' Kamijo-san?"_

_"Sebenar nya aku sudah muak mengatakan ini Kai-san,tolong katakan kepada bawahan anda jangan sampai salah memburu atau pun membunuh vampire,karena kami bukan level E"_

_"Ya,aku muak melihat melihatnya dan kemarin salah satu bawahan mu sudah membunuh Jasmine jangan salahkan aku karena membunuh bawahan mu itu Kai-san"_

_"Maafkan kecerobohan nya Hizaki-san,kami tidak menyalahkan anda karena telah membunuh salah satu bawahan kami. Itu memang kesalahan nya"_

_"Kalau begitu saya tutup rapat ini,kalian boleh pergi"_

_"Baiklah Saga-sama"._

_Huff,ahirnya rapat membosankan ini selesai juga. Aku mau cepat pulang. Aku ingin tidur dengan Shou._

_"Bisa aku minta waktu mu sebentar,Sakamoto-sama?"_

_"Tentu ada apa Hiroto-san?"_

_"Kenapa kakak ku bersama anda? Kalau boleh,saya ingin anda mengembalikan nya kepada saya"_

_"Maaf,tapi seperti nya itu tidak bisa"_

_"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang telah membawa nya kan?Jangan seenaknya!"ya ampun,masalah apalagi ini?Aku tahu dia adik nya,tapi Shou milikku dan tidak akan kuberikan kepada siapa pun termasuk adiknya_

_"Hmp,sayang sekali karna Shou sudah menjadi milikku dan itu tetap berlaku walaupun kau adik nya"_

_CEKREK!_

_"Jangan main – main!"_

_"Hmp,kau mau membunuh ku? Kau akan mati nanti"_

_"Aku tidak peduli! Kembalikan Shou-nii pada ku"_

_SRETTT..._

_"Apa yang mau kau lakukan anak kecil?"_

_"Hihihi,jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu dia adalah Saga-sama"_

_"Dasar tidak sopan!"_

_"Sudahlah Kamijo-san,Hizaki-san,Takeru-san,dan ada masalah apa ini Hiroto-san?"_

_"Ini bukan urusan kalian!"_

_"Tentu saja ini urusan kami"_

_"HIROTO! SEDANG APA KAU!"_

_"Ka,Kai-sama? Ini bukan urusan anda!"_

_"Kau ini! Ruki! Reita! Bawa Hiroto pergi dari sini!"_

_"Baik Kai-sama"_

_"Maafkan kami Kamijo-san,Hizaki-san,Takeru-san,Nao-san,dan terutama kepada anda Saga-san"_

_"Baiklah,ayo pulang Hizaki"_

_"Hmm"_

_SRETTTTT_

_"Baiklah,aku pulang dulu Takeru-san,Saga-sama"_

_SYUTTTTT_

_"Khukhukhu,baiklah aku juga mau pulang dadah Kai-san,Saga-sama"_

_SYUTTTTT_

_"Saya permisi Kai-san"_

_WUUZZZZ..._

_~ FLASHBACK(OFF) ~_

_Haah~ aku jadi ingin membunuh nya kalau saja ia bukan adik Shou. Tapi kenapa Shou lama sekali? Ya ampun! Aku lupa kalau aku belum melepaskan rantai di leher Shou. Ya sudah lah,aku lepas saja dulu._

_~ SHOU POV ~_

_Nggg? Aduh kepalaku rasa nya berat sekali,di mana Saga? Pasti dia sudah pergi,sudahlah._

_KREKK..._

_"Shou? Kau sudah bangun?"_

_"Sa,Saga? Kenapa kesini?"_

_"Kau belum makan bukan? Cepat mandi! Ambil dan pakai pakaian yang ada di gantungan baju kamar mandi dan jangan keluar kamar mandi kalau kau belum memakai baju yang ada di dalam kamar mandi"_

_"Baiklah" _

_KLEKK..._

_Huff~ kenapa ia berubah seperti itu ya? Sudah lah aku mandi saja dulu._

_Sepuluh menit kemudian..._

_Mana baju yang Saga bilang ya? Jangan – jangan baju ini? Ta,tapi baju ini..._

_"SAGA!"_

_~ SAGA POV ~_

_Hihihi, bagaimana ya kalau dia pakai baju 'itu'? pasti dia cantik sekali._

_BRAKKK!_

_"SAGA!"_

_"Ada apa Shou? Kau sudah selesai?"_

_"A,a,apa maksud mu menyuruh ku memakai baju ini!"_

_Aku menahan tawa melihat nya memakai baju yang kuberikan. Kalau dideskripsikan ia memakai baju dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan renda dan pita merah menghiasi nya._

_"Shou,masih ada yang kurang menurut ku"_

_"Apalagi? Baju ini saja sudah membuatku malu memakai nya"_

_"Sebentar,aku akn panggilkan stylish kenalan ku"_

_Dengan sigap aku menelepon Takeru._

_Ya kau tahu bukan? Takeru selalu datang tiba-tiba._

_SREETTTT..._

_"Fufufu,ada apa memanggil ku Saga-sama?"_

_"Tolong dandani dia secantik mungkin aku tunggu dibawah"_

_"As you wish Saga-sama"_

_Setelah itu aku meninggalkan Takeru dan Shou berdua._

_Dua puluh menit kemudian..._

_"Khukhukhu,Saga-sama ini dia..." aku langsung menoleh. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat Shou._

_"Apa lihat – lihat? Sudah puas ngerjain aku?"_

_"Hmp~ Shou kau cantik sekali. Takeru terimakasih"_

_"Sama-sama Saga-sama. Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu khukhukhu"_

_SYUUTT..._

_"Sedang apa kau di situ? Cepat kesini"_

_"U,umm"_

_Ya ampun! Dia cantik sekali setelah memakai dress tadi,Takeru menambahkan hiasan mawar merah di rambutnya,sepatu boot warna hitam dengan hak,dan sarung tangan warna hitam sepanjang siku,serta bibir nya yang di poles dengan lipstik warna merah darah. Satu kata unuk mu Shou. PERFECT!._

_"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau makan?"_

_"Mm,maaf Saga tapi aku kurang berselera"_

_"Tapi kalau kau tidak makan kau bisa sakit"_

_"Ta,ta...umm!" aku langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah._

_"Jangan banyak bicara Shou. Cepat habiskan makanan mu dan kita akan pergi kerumah Nao-san,ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan nya,dan dengan mu juga"_

_"Dengan ku? Baiklah kalau itu ketempat Naoki!"_

_Shou makan dengan lahap ahirnya. Huff~ dia ini kalau Nao pasti bersemangat sekali._

_Sepuluh menit kemudian..._

_"Yap! Aku sudah selesai makan!"_

_"Baiklah,ayo kita pergi" kami pergi dengan mobilku ketempat Nao-san. Dari tadi aku lihat Shou tersenyum terus menerus. Ada apa ya? Pasti karena Nao-san. Aku kaget sekali kaetika dia menoleh kepadaku. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat takut. Ia seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu_

_"Ada apa Shou? Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"_

_"Mm,apakah kau marah waktu aku berbicara dengan Hiroto?"_

_"Sedikit. Aku tidak mengizinkan mu tapi kau malah langsung bicara"_

_"Maaf,sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya..."_

_"Apa itu? Penting sekali sampai tidak minta izin padaku"_

_"Ya,ini sangat penting. Sebenarnya aku dan Hiroto bukanlah saudara kandung. Ayah dan ibuku,lebih tepatnya tuan dan nyonya Kohara meniggal karena di serang oleh vampire level E. Sebelum aku sempat di bunuh, tuan dan nyonya Ogata yang merupakan anggota vampire hunter menyelamatkan ku. Setelah insiden itu mereka mengambilku dan menjadikan ku anak angkat,waktu itu Hiroto masih kecil,umurnya masih 7 tahun sedangkan aku sudah berumur 9 tahun. Saat ulang tahunku yang ke-12 Hiroto mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku,tapi aku tak pernah menanggapi nya,aku hanya menanggapinya sebagai candaan. Dan sebulan setelah ulang tahun ku yang ke-13 keluarga angkat ku kembali dibantai oleh para vampire. Dan sejak saat itu aku diambil oleh Naoki,selama aku bersama Naoki aku tidak pernah diganggu lagi. Naoki bilang itu karna dia adalah pemimpin vampire level C,makanya tidak ada lagi vampire yang berani mengganggu ku dan menyerangku"_

_"Apa kau mencintai Hiroto?"_

_"Tidak,aku tidak mencintai nya aku menganggapnya seperti saudara saja hanya itu"_

_Tidak terasa percakapan ku dengan Shou berhenti ketika kami sampai di depan cafe Nao-san. Segera saja aku keluar dan membuka pintu. Aku masuk diikuti Shou dari belakang. Aku dan Shou kaget karna cafe Nao-san sangat berantakan._

_BRUAKKKKK!_

_~ NORMAL POV ~_

_Saga dan Shou kaget dengan bunyi keras yang berasal dari dapur cafe. Segera saja Saga dan Shou pergi kearah sumber bunyi itu. Betapa terkejutnya Shou ketika melihat Nao yang penuh luka dan dari kepalanya darah mengucur dengan deras. Shou lebih kaget lagi melihat siapa yang melakukan semua ini kepada Nao. Ya dia melihat Hiroto dengan bola rantai besi yang tajam ditangan nya dan dia tidak terluka sedikit pun._

_"Hahaha,kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Ayo serang aku! Dasar vampire lemah!"_

_"Puh! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu karena kau adik Shou-chan"_

_"Jadi kau mengasihaniku? JUSTRU KAU YANG HARUS DIKASIHANI SEKARANG!"_

_"BERHENTI!"_

_"Sh,Shou-nii?" Shou berjalan kearah Hiroto dengan airmata membasahi wajah cantiknya._

_PLAAKK!_

_"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"_

_"Aku melakukan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan mu Shou-nii,orang yang kucintai dari vampire itu"_

_"KAU BUKAN MENYELAMATKANKU! KAU MENYIKSA KU!"_

_"A,a,apa maksud mu Shou-nii? Kenapa kau membela vampire ini?"_

_"KAU MAU TAHU KENAPA AKU MEMBELA NAOKI? KARENA IA YANG MENGERTI AKU!"_

_"Tapi Shou-nii aku mencintaimu!"_

_"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! ASAL KAU TAHU SEKARANG AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"_

_"Apa maksudmu Shou-nii? Tidak mungkinkan kau mencintai vampire yang menyiksamu dan memperlakukan mu seperti binatangkan Shou-nii?"_

_"SIAPA? SAGA? YA! AKU MENCINTAINYA! DAN ASAL KAU TAHU,IA TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERLAKUKAN KU SEPERTI BINATANG! IA SELALU BERSIKAP BAIK KEPADAKU! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"_

_"Sh,Shou-nii? Baiklah aku pergi"_

_Saga yang melihat Hiroto pergi langsung saja menelpon Kamijo._

_"Kamijo,aku ingin kau segera datang ketempat Nao-san. Cepat ia terluka parah"_

_Tak berapa lama kemudian Kamijo dan Yuki datang._

_"Ya ampun Nao-san! Dia kehilangan banyak darah! Yuki ambil 30 tablet darah,cairkan dengan air panas"_

_"Baiklah!" dengan sigap Kamijo dan Yuki mengobati Nao._

_Tiga puluh menit kemudian..._

_"Huff~ untung saja Saga-sama cepat menelpon kami"_

_"Iya Saga-sama,Kamijo-sama benar. Karna Nao-san kehilangan banyak darah"_

_"Terimakasih,kalian berdua boleh pergi." Setelah Kamijo dan Yuki pergi,Saga menghampiri Shou yang masih menangis disamping ranjang Nao._

_"Hei Shou. Apa benar kau mencintaiku?"_

_"Si,si,siapa yang bilang begitu!"_

_"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang begitu? Apa lagi sambil berteriak"_

_Sesaat kemudian Shou berhenti menangis. Rona merah mulai muncul dipipinya. Saga yang tidak tahan langsung saja mencium Shou. Shou hanya bisa melenguh nikmat. Mereka berdua tidak memperhatikan Nao yang melihat mereka berciuman sedari tadi. Nao yang merasa di acuhkan berdehem untuk memisahkan Shou dan Saga._

_"Ehemm!"_

_"E,eh? Naoki? Sudah bangun?"_

_"Iya,sudah dari tadi. Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"_

_"Ti,tidak kok! Lagian Saga yang mulai duluan"_

_"Jujur Nao-san,kau mengganggu ku"_

_"Saga! Apaan sih!" Shou mengerucutkan bibir nya membuat mukanya terlihat lucu._

_"Kenapa bibirmu? Mau kucium lagi?"_

_"Ti,tidak kok!" Shou cepat-cepat menutup mulut nya dengn kedua tangan nya._

_~ NAO POV ~_

_Hmp~ mereka berdua lucu sekali. Aku jadi sedikit terhibur. Oh iya,kenapa Saga kesini? Pasti ada sesuatu._

_"Saga-kun,kenapa kesini? Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_"Hm,kenapa Hiroto bisa ada disini?"_

_"SAGA! Turun berat tahu!"_

_"Nanti Shou,aku masih ingin seperti ini"_

_"Tapi turun du...ummmm" ya ampun Saga,dia bernafsu sekali. Jangan – jangan dia mau melakukan 'this and that' disini lagi. Tapi masalah nya... KOK AKU DIKACANGIN SIH! Benar kata orang,cinta itu serasa dunia milik berdua dan yang lain ngontrak. _

_"Sudah ciuman nya?"_

_"I,i,iya. Saga minggir"_

_"Baiklah. Nah Nao-san,kenapa Hiroto-san bisa kesini?"  
"Huuf~ dia memaksa ku untuk memberitahu dimana letak mansion mu. Dia mau mengambil Shou-chan lagi. Yah aku tak mau melukai nya karena dia adik Shou-chan"_

_"Tak apa Naoki,kalau dia melukai mu kau boleh menyerang nya balik,karena ia sudah melukai mu"_

_"Hahaha,tidak apa kok Shou-chan. Lagi pula luka ini pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat"_

_"Hm,semoga cepat sembuh ya Naoki!"_

_"Hm!" tunggu dulu. Kenapa Shou-chan memakai baju seperti itu? Jangan-jangan Saga yang menyuruh nya. Dasar Saga! Jahil sekali._

_"Mmm... Shou kenapa pakai baju seperti itu?"_

_"I,i,ini Saga yang menyuruh ku memakai nya" sudah kuduga._

_"Memang nya kenapa? Kau cantik memakai baju itu."_

_"Bukan itu masalah nya. Tapi aku kan bukan perempuan!"_

_"Oh iya Nao-san,tolong sempatkan dirimu untuk menghadiri pernikahan ku"_

_"Oh! Kau jadi menikah dengan orang itu?"_

_"Ya. Aku kesini karna mau mengundang mu"_

_"Sa,Saga mau menikah?"_

_"Kenapa memang nya?"_

_"Ti,tidak kenapa-napa kok!"_

_"Ya sudah. Nao-san aku pulang dulu"_

_"Hm!"_

_"Cepat sembuh ya Naoki!"_

_"Hahaha iya Shou. Hati-hati dijalan!"_

_ Hm,Shou kau harus tahu sebenar nya Saga akan menikah dengan mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu karena Saga melarang ku._

_~ NORMAL POV ~_

_Hiroto yang marah melihat kakak nya bersama orang lain itu menyusun siasat untu mengambil kembali kakak nya secara paksa._

_"Hihihi tunggu saja Shou-nii,kau pasti akan kembali kepada ku lagi!"_

_Diam – diam Hiroto mengikuti Shou dan Saga kembali ke mansion. _

_Sesampainya di mansion..._

_"Saga,memang nya kau mau menikah dengan siapa?"_

_"Dengan vampire"_

_"Ya aku tahu dengan vampire. Tapi dengan siapa?"_

_"Dengan mu Shou"_

_"De,dengan ku? Jangan bercanda! Aku bukan vampire Saga"_

_"Tapi sekarang ini kau akan jadi vampire"_

_ "Maksud mu apa?" setelah Shou bertanya seperti itu,langsung saja Saga menggendong nya gaya 'bride style' dan membawa nya ke kamar. Sesampainya dikamar,Saga langsung menghempaskan tubuh Shou ke atas kasur,setelah itu mengunci pintu kamar nya._

_"Sa,sa,Saga? Kau mau apa?"_

_"Mau merubah mu menjadi vampire" setelah itu Saga langsung menggigit leher Shou. Rupanya ada sepasang mata yan mengintip mereka. Pemilik sepasang mata itu yang tidak lain adalah Hiroto langsung saja memukulkan bola rantai besinya kejendela kamar Saga. Shou yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran,kaget melihat Hiroto. Saga yang masih melakukan kegiatan nya berhenti ketika Shou sudah hilang kesadaran._

_"Mau apa kau datang kesini Hiroto-san?" Saga bertanya dengan nada marah_

_"Untuk mengambil Shou-nii dari mu!"_

_"Heh! Sia-sia saja kau datang karena itu arti nya kaumenjemput ajal mu"_

_"Kau kira aku takut?"_ setelah Hiroto mengatakan itu,dengan cepat Saga mengeluarkan pedang nya. Pertarungan yang berlangsung lama itu membuat Shou terbangun dari pingsan nya.

TRRAAANGGGG!

BRAAKKKKKKKKKKK!

"BERHENTI!"

"Shou? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau lengah!"

"HIROTO! JANGAN!"

DUUAAKKK!

"HAHAHA MATI SAJA KAU!"

"Kh... Shou maafkan aku. Lightning... ATACK!"

WUUUKKK!"Kkkhhh...aku ingin mengatakan...ka..lau...aku...me...cin...tai...mu..."

"HIROTO!"

"Maafkan aku Shou. Aku telah membunuh adik mu"

"Hiks... tidak ini bukan salah mu kok"

Setelah kejadian itu,mansion Saga di perbaiki. Saga yang terluka pun di obati dikamar lain.

"Nah sudah selesai!"

"Terimakasih Yuki-san"

"Tidak,tidak Saga-sama! Ini sudah tugas ku. Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya Saga-sama"

"Ya silakan" setelah Yuki pergi,Shou pun masuk kedalam kamar di mana Saga di rawat.

"Saga? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja"

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Oh iya,berarti hari ini aku tidak jadi vampire dong! "

"Hmpf~ siapa bilang? Kita lihat saja nanti"

_Malam nya..._

_Saga masuk kedalam kamar Shou. Saga menghampiri Shou yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang._

_"Hmm,ini adalah waktu yang tepat. It's show time..." Saga pun naik keatas ranjang yang ditiduri Shou. Merasa terintrupsi,Shou pun bangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang bulat itu untuk memulihkan kesadarannya. Saga yang sudah duduk disampingnya pun tersenyum pada Shou._

_"Saga ngapain disini? Lukanya sudah sembuh?"_

_"Hmm,sesuai janjiku Shou kau akan jadi vampire malam ini"_

_"E,e,eh? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"_

_"Tidak. Lagi pula aku sudah mengundang para vampire datang jam 9 malam ini untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kita. Justru kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi?"_

_"Tapi sekarang kan masih jam 7?"_

_"Justru itu aku harus cepat,karna pasti nanti kau bangunnya lama"_

_Tanpa memberi kesempatan Shou bicara lagi,Saga pun menggigit leher shou. Ia hisap hingga Shou mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Setelah Shou benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya,Saga pun menggigit tangannya. Ia meghisap darahnya sendiri lalu meminumkannya kepada Shou. Saga tersenyum melihat taring Shou mulai tumbuh. Dan warna kulit Shou yang mulai memucat. Setelah itu Saga menelpon Takeru untuk mendandani Shou sebelum Shou sadar._

_"Takeru-san,datanglah kesini. Aku membutuhkan bantuan mu"_

_"__Baiklah Saga-sama"_

_Dalam waktu singkat,Takeru pun sampai. Ia masuk melalui jendela(A:kayak maling aja. T:kan lo yang buat! Dasar author bego! Ganteng kayak gini dibilang maling? A:*swt*iya2 ayo mulai lagi!)_

_"Khukhukhu,ada apa anda memanggil saya Saga-sama?"_

_"Cepat dandani ia secantik mungkin. Sebelum jam 9 kau sudah harus selesai"_

_"Khukhukhu,tenang saja Saga-sama. Oh! Berarti ia pengantin anda bukan?"_

_"Kau sudah tahu,sekarang cepat lakukan tugasmu"_

_Setelah itu Saga keluar. Ia pun mulai bersiap-siap untuk pesta nanti._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Skip time_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jam 08.50 malam..._

_Tampak tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Saga pun sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Ia menuju kamar Shou._

_CKLEKKK..._

_"Takeru-san,apa sudah selesai?"_

_"Tentu saja Saga-sama. Aku memberikannya gaun pernikahan terbaik hasil rancanganku"_

_Tanpa basa basi,Saga pun berjalan kepinggir ranjang Shou. Ia naik keatas ranjang itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Shou. Ia berhenti dan melihat kearah Takeru._

_"Kau terganggu?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak Saga-sama"_

_Setelah takeru mengatakan itu,Saga pun mencium Shou. Tiba-tiba Shou membuka matanya._

_"Engh... aku haus sekali"_

_"Kau haus Shou?" Shou pun menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Kalau begitu minumlah" Saga menyodorkan lehernya kearah Shou. Tanpa disuruh dua kali pun,Shou menggigit leher Saga. Setelah ia puas,ia pun melepaskan gigitannya._

_"Apa rasanya Shou?"_

_"Mmm... rasanya manis"_

_"Itu tandanya kau sudah berubah menjadi vampire"_

_Shou pun tertegun. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Takeru pun mencairkan suasana._

_"Khukhuku,sudah jam 9. Saya turun dulu Saga-sama"_

_Setelah itu Shou pun bangun dengan susah memperhatikan bajunya. Tiba-tiba ia pun berteriak._

_"KYAAAAAAAAA! ADA APA DENGAN BAJUKU?"_

_"Kau tidak ingat kalau aku akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan kita"_

_"A,a,aku ingat. Tapi kenapa aku harus pakai gaun?"_

_"Kau lebih cocok mengenakan gaun dari pada jas"_

_"Nani? Tapi aku kan laki-laki!"_

_"Apa peduliku? Kau sudah cocok memakai gaun itu,kalau kau tetap memaksa memakai jas,kau harus memotong rambutmu yang sudah mulai panjang sebahu itu. Itu akan memakan waktu"_

_"Ba,baiklah"_

_"Ayo kita turun princess"_

_"Ja,jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"_

_Mereka pun turun. Acara pernikahan itu berlangsung meriah. Para vampire level A-D hadir,tidak lupa para vampire hunter yang diundang oleh Saga seperti Kai,Uruha,Aoi,Reita dan Ruki pun turut hadir. Kamijo dan Hizaki menghapiri Saga dan Shou._

_"Wah! Saga-sama ia cantik sekali!"_

_"Hizaki! Sopan sedikit! Shou-sama adalah istri dari Saga-sama!"_

_"Hmm,tidak apa Kamijo-san"_

_"Selamat ya Saga-sama"_

_"Terimakasih Kamijo-san sudah mau hadir"_

_"Shou-chan! Selamat ya!"_

_"Wuaaa Naoki! Kau datang!"_

_"Tentu saja! Ini hadiah untukmu"_

_"Apa ini? Eskrim?"_

_"Nanti saja buka bersama Saga-ku... e,eh.. maksudku Saga-sama"_

_"Hmm,tidak apa Nao-san karna kau teman masa kecilku. Atau aku harus memanggilmu Naoki"_

_"Hahaha Saga-kun memang yang terbaik!"_

_"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya,Shou-chan dan Saga-kun sering main kecafe ku ya!"_

_"Mm,kami pasti sering kesana!"_

_"Khukhukhu,Saga-sama anda melupakan saya?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak Takeru-san"_

_"khukhukhu,baiklah aku punya hadiah untuk anda dan Shou-sama"_

_Takeru pun memanggil Yuji,Shinpei,Chiyu dan Masato untuk membawa 'hadiah' itu._

_BRUUKKK!_

_"Ini dia hadiah nya Saga-sama,semoga anda berdua suka. Oh! Satu lagi! Buka hadiahnya dikamar ya!"_

_"E,e,eh besar sekali hadiah ini Takeru-san"_

_"Itu bukan apa-apa Shou-sama"_

_Pesta pun berlanjut dengan meriah hingga tengah malam menjelang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Skip time_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Di kamar..._

_"Saga,ayo kita buka hadiah dari Takeru-san!"_

_"Buka saja sendiri Shou. Aku capek"_

_"Huh! Ya sudah,aku buka sendiri saja!"_

_Shou pun membuka hadiah yang besar pemberian Takeru. Tiba-tiba..._

_"KYAAAAAAA!"_

_"Ya ampun! Ada apa Shou?"_

_"I,i,itu..."_

_"Apa?... TAKERU!"_

_Di mansion milik Takeru..._

_"Khukhukhu,bagus bukan hadiah ku Saga-sama"_

_"Takeru-sama anda sangat keterlaluan memberikan hadiah seperti itu!"_

_"Hei! Apa maksud kalian berempat? Hadiahku bagus bukan?"_

_"Tapi setidaknya anda jangan memberikan itu kepada pasangan yang baru menikah! Apa lagi Shou-sama yang polos dan Saga-sama yang tidak mau buru-buru"_

_"Khukhukhu apa masalahnya memberikan alat***,boneka*** dan yang berhubungan dengan***? Justru bagus bukan?"_

_Back to Saga and Shou room..._

_"Shou kita harus segera membakar hadiah ini,karna aku tidak mau buru-buru"_

_"..."_

_"Shou kau dengar ak... Shou? Bangun Shou! Takeru kau sudah keterlaluan! Lihat saja nanti!"_

_ ~FIN~_

_HUWAAA! Ahirnya fic ini selesai juga! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIE...*DUAK re:kelamaan!*Maaf untuk para reader karna fic ini jelek dan mungkin terlalu bertele-tele *bow* karna saya author baru jadi salam kenal ya minna! Mohon maaf untuk penggemar Tora (alice nine) saya hanya membuatnya menjadi tokoh yang namanya numpang lewat *bow*Mungkin kalau sempat saya akan buat sequelnya. Tapi kalau sempat ya!*re:dasar plin-plan!*. Ahir kata RnR?_


End file.
